ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution Solution Part 1(Dialouge)
Read the paragraph verision here. Plot (Albedo):Highbreed!Create the Mega Gate! (Highbreed):Yes Albedo.We shall soon defeat Ben. (Vilgax)shoots laser and defeats Albedo:ALBEDO!GIVE ME THE SONOTRIX! (Albedo):H...H....Here. (Vilgax):Now the Mega Gate!(Transform)Rocks! (Highbreed):Vilgax will not enter! (Rocks)attacks:BOOM! (Highbreed):Ahh! (Vilgax)now at Galvan's secret building:The Ultimatrix,Ha ha ha!(Transform)Way Big! (Albedo):Now...? (Vilgax):Re-create the Omnitrix! Later... (Albedo):Done! (Vilgax):I have three matrixes!Now for the Megatrix!(Transform)Humongousaur! Meanwhile... (Dr. Animo):I have a Sonorosian,a Necrofriggian,a Vaxasaurian,a Tetramand and a To ' kutsar! (Ben):I have all these aliens! (Animo):That's not funny! Hey,that's what Zombozo said in the previous episode! (Ben):Who cares? That's what Ben said in the previous episode! (Necrofriggian):I do! That's what Az- (Ben):SHUT UP! That's not- (Animo):SHUT UP! (Ben):(Transform)Clockwork! (Clockwork)defeats the Sonorosian:(Transform)Gasket! (Gasket)defeats the Tetramand:(Transform)Swampfire! (Swampfire)defeats the Necrofriggian and the Vaxasaurian:(Transform)AmpFibian! (AmpFibian):And the To ' kutsar and Animo are gone to Null Void!What's on Vilgax now? (AmpFibian):He's caught Gwen and Kevin!Gotta go! At Gwen's house (Ben):VILGAX as Way Humongorocks? (Vilgax):GIVE ME THE MEGATRIX (Ben)now Gasket who pounds:''Defeated! (Ben):Gwen? (Gwen):Vilgax looks awesome! (Ben):I know! At Las Soledad (Ben):HIGHBREED not as Way Humungorocks? (Gwen):Very funny. (Highbreed):Attack him!''Attacks! (Clockwork):Too bad,I'm not there!defeats Highbreed Later (Highbreed):We're back! (Vilgax):So am I! (Ben):(Transform)Echo Echo!Duplicate into two!Turn into normal! There are two Bens. (Ben 1):RATH!(Transform)Rath! (Ben 2):SWAMP!(Transform)Swampfire! (Rath):LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING HIGHBREED...defeats Highbreed. (Vilgax):ULTIMATE ATTACK!defeats both of them permeanently From Kevin's car (Echo Echo):Whew!Hid myself in the trunk of the car. (Echo Echo):(Transform)Ultimate Humongousaur! (Vilgax):Ben!You are back!Grrrr. (Ultimate Humongousaur)shoots cannons:''Take that! Some smoke comes (Ultimate Humongousaur):Where is he?(Detransform) SMASH!Vilgax comes out of nowhere and punches Ben. (Ben):(Transform)Big Chill! (Big Chill)''freezes Vilgax:You're so cool,see how much fans you have!(Transform)Telesquirrel! (Telesquirrel):TELEPORT Power! The teleport came at---Bellwood!Ben detransforms. (Ben):Now to find...yes,I knew it was you!You have a new Ultimatrix? (Albedo):Good.(Transform)Swampfire.(Transform)Ultimate Swampfire! (Ben):(Transform)Ultimate Swampfire! They both fight.Albedo wins! (Albedo):Now go to Null Void! At the Null Void (Ben):I know a person who can help me! And that person is... (Animo):Me?I won't help you! (Ben):If Albedo succeeds you won't have any creatures to control! (Animo):Ok.But only for now. Later.. (Gwen):ANIMO? (Ben):Let it be. (Animo):I will call every creature I controlled before! (Ben):No.I will ask Paradox to get back the Megatrix and transform to Alien X. (Gwen):Not ALIEN X! Later (Ben):Thanks Paradox! (Ben):I now have the Megatrix back!(Transform):Alien X! (Serena):Hello Ben! (Ben):Let's defeat Albedo! (Serena):But first... Very later (Bellicius):Now we will destroy Alnetfo! (Serena):Albedo! (Bellicius):I say Alnetfo! (Ben):Change me into another alien! (Serena):Oh well. Ben turns into... (Grey Matter):Why you..!I'll turn this then this after that this of the Megatrix.(Detransform)and.. (Megatrix):Master control unlocked. (Ben):Woohoo! A Plant alien attacks the team. Kevin absorbs some metal and Gwen attacks with plants. (Ben):Swampfire!(Transform)Iceblast?Oh well. Ben and team finally defeat the Plant Alien.Ben transforms into Ultimate Humongousaur.Soon (Vilgax):Ben!(Transform)Ultimate Humongousaur(x2),Snakepit and Ultimate Cannonbolt! (Ben):Oh no. Ben got prisoned in Intereo in the Null Void again. (Albedo)Somehow I got the Megatrix.Now to defeat Vilgax. Albedo does the same. (Albedo):I am the Ultimate Conquerer! THE END More Info Aliens Used by BenEdit *Clockwork(x2) *Gasket(x2) *Swampfire *AmpFibian *Echo Echo *Rath and Swampfire *Ultimate Humungosaur *Big Chill *Telesquirrel *Ultimate Swampfire *Alien X *Way Big Aliens used by VilgaxEdit *Way Big and Humongousaur *Two Ultimate Humongousaur,Ultimate Cannonbolt,Snakepit Aliens Used by AlbedoEdit *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Characters Edit *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Dr. Animo *Professor Paradox Villans *Animo's Animals *Vilgax *Albedo Category:Episodes